unas vacaciones importantes
by Asaia16
Summary: Bulma debe hacer un viaje de negocios a una isla y convencer a un epresario que ofrese una ayuda económica para evitar la quiebra de corporacion capsula,la unica condicion es que devera vijar con unos amigos y su esposo...
1. Chapter 1

Unas vacaciones importantes

(Corporación capsula puede ir a la quiebra, pero se ofrece una ayuda económica por parte de un empresario, Bulma deberá viajar a una isla para terminar de convencerlo, pero deberá viajar con su esposo y unos amigos)

Cap.1 un viaje de negocios

Bulma trabajaba en los laboratorios de C.C cuando la llamaron de gerencia

-Bulma

-si sr me mando usted llamar?

-así es…bien Bulma te he mandado llamar porque ha ocurrido algo

-es grave?

-no tanto… pero si no lo manejamos puede ser grave ,veras desde la caída de la bolsa a C.C le ha costado mucho recuperarse y necesitamos un impulso para refinanciar nuestros proyectos, así que solo una persona nos quiere brindar su ayuda, es un empresario es el sr Sakamoto

-que bien…ya comenzaba a preocuparme

-pero…él nos pide que lo convencerlo de aprobar el préstamo…así que deberás hacer un viaje el fin de semana a una isla

-un viaje...?

-si C.C está invitado, el sr Sakamoto quiere que tu Bulma Briefs vaya en representación de la compañía y lo convenzas de la ayuda

-claro sr hare lo que sea necesario para ayudar a la compañía…. iré a empacar

Ahora mismo

Bulma Salía pero antes de cruzar la puerta….

-espera Bulma… se me olvidaba, el sr Sakamoto quiere que también vayas con tu esposo y dice que también puedes invitar a alguna pareja de amigos

Lo que dijo el gerente dejo fría a Bulma

-co…con…mi…es…esposo..

-así es y debo advertirte que el sr Sakamoto es muy estricto con esto del matrimonio, tú y tu esposo deberán lucir como una pareja de casados frente a el

-pareja de casa…casa…casados? (titubeo Bulma)

-vamos Bul no será tan difícil

el gerente se acercó a Bulma y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-tú y tu esposo deberán presentarse como una verdadera pareja de casados ante el sr Sakamoto. Si están casados no hay problema…ni que tu esposo sea de otro planeta y tenga que fingir que es un terrícola común y corriente

Ese comentario le dio una buena idea a Bulma

-gracias

-recuerda que debes llevar a algún amigo tuyo y a su esposa

(le grito el gerente a Bulma mientras salía, lanzo una capsula la acciono y salió volando en dirección asía el sur , mientras volaba sonó la video llamada

-hola señor

-Bulma…ya le dijiste a tu esposo?

-no…no iré a invitar a los amigo que dijo que llevara sr

-bien…recuerda que debes convencerlo para el préstamo financiero…el futuro de la compañía está en este viaje…deberás dar una buena impresión

-lose sr

Luego de media hora, Bulma llego a la casa Goku y Milk

-hola Bulma

Gritaba Milk mientras la nave de Bulma decencia

-hola Bulma

-hola Goku como estas?

-porque no pasas (pregunto Milk)

-solo he venido para invitarlos a un viaje de negocios

-un viaje de negocios….?(pregunto Goku)

-si así es y los invito para que me acompañen será este fin de semana

-un viaje…que bien Bulma aceptaremos tu invitación (dijo Milk)

-un viaje?

-Goku hace tiempo no salimos y Bulma nos brinda una maravillosa oportunidad de salir de viaje y tú la rechazas? (le dijo algo enojada a Goku)

-con gusto aceptamos tu invitación Bulma

Pero Goku se encontraba resignado y desanimado

-tranquilo Goku, de seguro servirán mucha comida

-¡comida Bulma!… porque no lo dijiste antes, entones iré con mucha felicidad

-qué bueno…pero hay una condición que deberán cumplir tú y Vegeta….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 esto no Sera fácil

-condición?

-Vegeta también ira?

-si… Milk

-y accedió acompañarte?

-no….no es que aún no le he dicho (dijo algo apenada Bulma)

-jajaja..…ya veo, a un no le has dicho porque te será muy difícil convencer al gruñón de Vegeta

-y crees que te acompañara Bulma? (le pregunto Milk)

-no no….creo pero aun así debo decirle porque tengo que ir con mi esposo

Bulma se sonrojo un poco porque rara vez ella se refería a él con ese termino

-pero no importa porque yo se cómo convencerlo dijo guiñándoles el ojo y dejando intrigados a Goku y Milk

-y a que condición te refieres?

-ya no tengo tiempo mejor este fin de semana les comento…nos veremos en C.C

Bulma se dirijo a su nave

-espera Bulma mejor te teletransporto

-gracias Goku que amable

Bulma convirtió en capsula la nave y Goku la tele transporto

-adiós Milk te espero este fin de semana (dijo mientras se desvanecía)

Cuando llego a C.C Trunks y Vegeta peleaban en el jardín

-te deseo suerte bul…espero que convexas a el gruñón de Vegeta

Goku no pudo evitar reírse y Bulma le iba a golpear pero el rápidamente se tele transporto

-si no fuera porque Milk es mi amiga y debe ir con su esposo no invitaría a el infantil de Goku

Dijo bulma con una vena en la frente luego dirigió su mirada asía Vegeta y Trunks mientras peleaban y sonrió , luego entro a empacar mientras lo hacia…

-otro viaje?

Bulma volteo y vio que Vegeta se encontraba en la puerta

-emm….Si Vegeta…será este fin de semana pero este es un viaje muy importante debo invitar a algunos amigos y debo ir con mi esposo

-que!..… con tu esposo…hpmt…ni creas que iré a esa ridiculez

-debo ir con mi esposo y ese eres tú! …. y no te invito porque quiero es porque es una orden de mi jefe

-pues ni creas que iré mujer

Como Bulma ya savia como convencerlo se mostraba tranquila, cosa que intrigo a Vegeta ya que siempre que discutían ella se enojaba mucho , pero en esta ocasión ella se mostraba tranquila

-bien….. Savia que dirías eso así que invitare a Yamcha y le diré que finja ser mi esposo… y estoy segura que el con mucho gusto aceptara

Vegeta se enojó y mostro sus celos

-¡que a esa sabandija!

-si esa sabandija (replico Bulma)

Ella savia que esa era la única forma de convencerlo ya que, Vegeta odiaba a su ex y cuando Bulma lo mencionaba el no podía ocultar sus celos

-está bien mujer…iré con tigo a ese estúpido viaje

Bulma se acercó a el y lo abraso

-gracias Vegeta

Luego lo beso

-no me compares con esa sabandija (le decía mientras la besaba)

Bulma se encontraba feliz había logrado convencer a Vegeta pero lo más difícil venia en camino…..

Espero que les guste….probablemente no pueda subir capítulos pronto pero intentare hacerlo gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 el día esperado

Cuando llego el fin de semana Bulma termino de empacar y salió , Vegeta salió un poco después, Bulma estaba en el jardín y miraba su reloj preocupada

-donde estarán?

Al rato se oyó el sonido de la tele transportación

-hola Bulma (dijo Goku)

-donde estaban ya es tarde…ahora lo mas importante es que deberán comportarse como humanos comunes y corrientes entendieron?

Bulma se acercó a Goku y a Vegeta con una mirada que los atemorizo

-y si me hacen quedar mal ustedes dos yo personalmente me encargare de hacer lo que ningún enemigo de ustedes logro….. matarlos!

Milk sonriente puso su mano en el hombro de Bulma

-tranquila Bulma si Goku te hace quedar mal yo personalmente me encargare de el

Cosa que puso nerviosos a Goku

-bien ya es hora de irnos

Bulma saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la lanzo

-una nave? pero si los puedo incluso tele transportar

-acabo de decirles que deben comportarse como humanos comunes y corrientes (dijo con una vena en la frente y alterándose un poco)

-así que nada de poderes

Todos entraron ala nave y despegaron algunas horas después se oía una discusión que no era protagonizada por Goku y Milk

-jamás me rebajare a eso mujer

-por favor Vegeta

-jamás usare eso

-solo tienes que usar el anillo , por este día

-hmpt!

-no te pido esto porque quiero…es porque me obliga mi jefe

-hmpt!

Volvió a decir Vegeta cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda ya que Bulma le rogaba que usase el anillo de compromiso

-todos saben que eres mi mujer…porque tengo que usar esa ridiculez

Goku y Milk miraban la discusión con algo de gracia

-bien….como quieras Vegeta...ya te dije que no te pido esto porque quiero….el señor Sakamoto es muy exigente con estas cosas…si no quieres usar el anillo no lo uses pero si por esa insignificante razón ,el no nos da esa ayuda financiera y C.C va ala bancarrota nos quedamos en la calle…. Y adiós a tu estilo de vida

-Vegeta renegó y guardo silencio un rato

-bien mujer dame eso, en que dedo se pone esto?

-primero fusionarme con kakaroto y ahora esto (pensaba)

-te luce el anillo de matrimonio jajaja

-cállate kakaroto…o veras las consecuencias

-yo. No dije nada…jajaja

-calla kakaroto

Vegeta se hizo en un rincón de la nave estaba enojado por la humillación que le hacía pasar Bulma al usar ese anillo ,Bulma lo miraba de reojo y suspiro mientras piloteaba la nave

-esto no será fácil

Después de volar un rato divisaron el lugar este era una isla con un volcán. Al descender y salir de la nave , Bulma se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos invitados por el sr Sakamoto , había mucha gente mientras caminaban una bienvenida tipo hawaiana ,con músicos , bailarinas y collares de flores los recibía cada uno de ellos recibió un collar de flores pero tres muchachas se acercaron a Vegeta y le colocaron los collares mirándolo coquetamente y regalándole un beso en la mejilla , Vegeta se puso un poco nervioso e iba a reaccionar mal , pero Bulma lo detuvo con su mirada amenazadora y tuvo que resignarse nuevamente se sentía humillado y aun más al tener que resignarse solo porque su mujer le miraba amenazadoramente

-porque tan nervioso Vegeta

Solo para desafiarla se arranco los collares de flores pero eso solo divertido a Bulma y eso le enojo un poco a Vegeta

-Bulma

Un señor se acercó a ella y le sujeto la mano

-soy usaki Sakamoto

-o…es un placer conocerle

-no el placer es mío…al conocer ala hija de el brillante Dr briefs y me alegro conocerle

El sr Sakamoto miro a un lado y vio a Goku ,Milk y mas atrás a Vegeta y se acerco a Goku

-ya veo con que usted es el feliz esposo de la Srta. Bulma me alego conocerle

-que…. No… yo no soy (dijo goku nervioso por vegeta)

Cosa que hizo que se alterara un poquito

-no sr Sakamoto..el no es mi esposo

-a no?

-es Vegeta (dijo Milk)

El sr Sakamoto miro de reojo a vegeta , quien como siempre se encontraba cruzado de brazos

-lamento el malentendido y me alegro de conocerle sr

Vegeta no le dijo nada y se limito a ignorarle , pero miro a Bulma y ella le hizo una mirada desafiante

-e. …el placer… es mío (titubeo)

-porque yo el príncipe de los sayayins tiene que rebajarse a esto (pensó)

-supongo que han tenido un largo viaje los invito ala mesa

El sr Sakamoto camino siendo seguido por bulma y vegeta quien ahora tendría que caminar a su lado para que no confundiesen a goku como el esposo de bulma…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 unos invitados de mas

Mientras tanto Trunks se preguntaba donde estaban sus padres pero pronto

Sintió el ki de Goten acercándose Trunks salió de la casa

-Goten (grito)

-hola Trunks

Goten decenio

-como estas Trunks

-bien

-mis papas no están y tampoco Gohan así que vine aquí

-que raro Goten , mis papas tampoco están aquí…

-yo pensé que también estarían aquí…

-no Goten ahora que preguntas el ki de tu papa y el mio están en esa dirección

Trunks señalo hacia el este

-donde estarán y que estarán haciendo?

-mmm….ya se Goten tengo una idea (Trunks se elevó)

-vamos a ver dónde están y que estarán haciendo

-que gran idea Trunks

Goten también se elevó y los dos salieron volando

Cuando llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a comer Goku se encontraba muy emocionado y feliz por toda la comida que veía en la mesa y no savia por donde empezar, Bulma hablaba con el sr Sakamoto convenciéndolo de el préstamo , desvió su mirada y vio que Goku se comenzaba a emocionar con la comida y le hizo señas con la mirada a Milk para que controlara al comelón de Goku, Milk bajo su mirada y adornada con una vena en la frente

-Goku compórtate

- esta muy rica la comida Milk dijo con la boca llena (muy llena) pero también tuvo que resignarse a controlar su emoción con la comida

-así no se disfruta de la comida (pensaba)

Mientras tanto Trunks y Goten llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba el ki de sus padres

-una isla? Dijo Trunks

-que estarán haciendo?

-no se Goten pero lo averiguaremos

Los dos descendieron y se asombraron al ver que sus padres se encontraban 'en un paraíso tropical'

-que bien…pero me pregunto porque mis papas están aquí?

-oye Trunks…

-que Goten?

-es que…tengo mucha hambre

-tu siempre tienes hambre Goten

-no lo puedo evitar

-pero ahora que lo dices…yo también tengo un poquito de hambre…vamos a buscar comida

Los dos fueron en busca de comida , cuando llegaron hacia una mesa con bocadillos se disponían a devorarlos cuando…

-niños ustedes no tienen porque estar aquí

-que hacemos Trunks (susurro Goten)

-eee…

-si no están invitados por el sr Sakamoto deberían irse

-ee..si estamos invitados

-oye Trunks eso no es cierto

-lose pero tengo un plan…

El señor los miraba sin creerles e iva a llamar a seguridad para que se llevaba a los pequeños sayayines

-si no están invitados por el sr Sakamoto llamare a seguridad para que se los lleve

-así…por su puesto estamos invitados , yo soy…el hijo de la científica Bulma Briefs de la C.C

-ya veo de la sr briefs…lo tuviesen dicho antes, disfruten de la isla

El señor se fue, Trunks y Goten suspiraron

-oye Trunks no savia que tu mama fue invitada a este lugar

-tampoco yo Goten. Pero ese excusa nos sirvió. ahora disfrutaremos esta comida

Los dos devoraron en cuestión de segundos los bocadillos de la mesa


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 fingiendo

-bulma lo que me comentas sobre la c.c es muy impresionante , pero aun no estoy convencido

-sr todos los ingenieros y científicos trabajan para desarrollar nuevos productos incluyéndome a mi (dijo algo coqueta)

-no savia que usted también fuese científica sra briefs

-asi es yo soy la científica al mando trabajo muy duro en los nuevos proyectos que desarrollamos

-con que trabajas desarrollando los nuevos proyectos…?

-asi es sr Sakamoto

-y entonces…tu esposo que hace en todo el dia?

Bulma se sorprendió con esa pregunta y no podría decirle que mientras ella trabajaba el solo se la pasa entrenado todo el dia sin hacer nada mas

-el…el

Bulma desvió la mirada mientras pensaba en una mentira creíble

-el que hace, srta bulma?...no me dira que solo es un vago , que no hace nada productivo en todo el dia

Vegeta comenzo a enojarse un poquito con ese comentario , pero recordó la advertencia de bulma y si no se comportaba adecuadamente quedarían en la calle el príncipe de los sayayins que mataba sin piedad a quien solo se le mostrara con algo de oposición a su palabra debía aguantarse lo que decía un humano común y vegeta una vez mas lleno de resignación tuvo que callarse

-no…sr Sakamoto se equivoca…vegeta….vegeta, me ayuda a diseñar los planos de algunos de los nuevos inventos de la compañía

- el es un científico como usted

-sssssssssii…..iiiiiiiiiiii

Dijo mientras ladeo su mirada

-ya veo con que el también es un científico y como se conocieron ustedes?

Esa pregunta dejo fríos a vegeta y bulma en especial a bulma y aunque la mentira que acavava de decir sonaba creible no podría decirle que el es el príncipe de una raza de guerreros , vivo en la tierra luego de ser resucitado ,ella lo inivto a vivir en su casa y que la relación de ellos dos se formo poco a poco de una manera extraña que incluso a bulma continuaba intrigando pero ese no era el tema devia pensar en una mentira rápido


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 mintiendo

-y bien sta Bulma , porque no me comenta esa cuestión

-vera…eeee..

Entre sus balbuceos Bulma ganaba tiempo para terminar de inventar una historia creíble

-eeee…Vegeta….el….el trabajaba con migo y el….se enamoro de mi y eee…nos volvimos novios…y el luego me propuso matrimonio…

Bulma se encontraba nerviosa y roja como un tomate, Vegeta se sorprendió con lo que dijo Bulma, al igual que Goku y Milk quienes dejaron de comer, Bulma solo rogaba porque el sr Sakamoto le creyese y Vegeta no se enojara pero el sr Sakamoto no parecía creer su historia

-hace 7 años nos casamos…jejeje (dijo mientras abrazo a Vegeta)

-ayúdame (le susurro)

-si no reaccionas nos quedaremos en la calle

-eee…si

El sr Sakamoto creyó la historia de Bulma con ese si que logro decir Vegeta y Bulma sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima y que el sr Sakamoto les creería

-bien porque no les muestro la isla

Todos salieron guiados por el sr Sakamoto, Bulma antes se acercó a Vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias

-hmpt

Bulma solo sonrió amenos Vegeta le estaba colaborando mas de lo que ella se esperaba, pasaron por unas piscinas mientras Bulma y el señor Sakamoto hablaban este parecía aun mas convencido de la propuesta de C.C. mientras tanto Trunks y Goten aprovechaban felices el que sus padres se encontraran en esa isla

-mira Trunks aquí hay piscinas

Trunks tomando impulso para lanzarse pero pronto fue detenido por alguien , Trunks volteo y puso una cara de miedo

-pa..pa

Goten también sintió una mano en su hombro

-hay papa

-ustedes que hacen aquí

-papa…e…veras

Aunque vegeta no se encontrara enojado Trunks se encontraba muy nervioso por la cara de su padre

-al parecer ustedes se están divirtiendo, no creo que aya algún problema (dijo Goku)

-Goten (grito Milk quien caminaba con Bulma y el sr Sakamoto)

-Trunks…ustedes que hacen aquí jovencitos

-no savia que tuviese un hijo señorita Briefs?

-asi es…el es mi hijo Trunks

-ya veo y aquel pequeño (dijo señalando a Goten)

-el es mi hijo Goten

-porque no los presentaron antes?...hubiese sido un placer que nos acompañaran en la mesa

-a…no sr no savia que estaban aquí (dijo Bulma regañando a Trunks)

-y como llegaron aquí? (esto ya parecía un interrogatorio)

-pues volando (dijo Goten)

-pues aquella nave fue muy rápida y es admirable que la ayan podido pilotear tan pequeños….


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7 mentiras descubiertas

-como que una nave…. nosotros vinimos volando

Bulma se asustó y le tapó la boca a su hijo

-jajaja usted sabe cómo son los niños…Trunks puede pilotear una nave a esta edad….verdad hijo

Bulma miro a Trunks para que este apoyara su mentira y Trunks asintió con la cabeza, con las manos de su madre en la boca Bulma se encontraba muy nerviosa y sin darse cuanta dejaba sin aire a Trunks

-mmm…

Bulma soltó a Trunks quien se estaba ahogando y luchaba por respirar

-Trunks no seas tan débil

-hay papa como mama no te deja sin aire….tu no te quejas

Luego Trunks vio el anillo que tenia su padre

-y ese anillo papa…te casaras con mamammm

Trunks no pudo terminar la frase porque Bulma le volvió a sujetar la boca ,nuevamente Trunks luchaba por aire ,pero Vegeta se sonrojo y enojo al tiempo

-jajá lo que dicen los niños

Bulma se encontraba muy nerviosa , y cunando se dio cuenta que sujetaba muy fuerte a Trunks (y lo dejaba si aire)lo soltó

-Trunks estas bien?

-si….si…Goten

El Sr Sakamoto comenzaba a dudar con respecto a lo que le había dicho Bulma sobre la parte conyugal entre ella y Vegeta

-Srta. Briefs …la honestidad es algo muy importante para mi… y si no es honesta su compañía no lo es , soy una persona nada exigente pero el matrimonio es algo que no se toma ala ligera ,lo digo porque estoy casado y tengo hijos, pero eso no viene al caso….si me mienten y aun mas con el matrimonio eso desaprueba mi confianza y apoyo …lo siento Srta. Briefs no otorgare ese préstamo, pero pueden quedarse hasta que la fiesta finalice…busque otra ayuda financiera

Bulma quedo fría mientras el señor Sakamoto se alejaba

-bulma (dijo Milk intentando consolarla)

-mama… lo siento

-no importa Trunks no podíamos fingir mas ante el sr Sakamoto .. será buscar otro apoyo financiero para C.C y el sr Sakamoto fue el único que nos brindaba esa ayuda económica …y lo mas probable es que vallamos ala quiebra y nos quedemos en la calle

Bulma se encontraba muy desconsolada , Trunks y Vegeta se sentía culpables por como se comportaron , Bulma se dirijo a alguna nave .pero de pronto comenzó a temblar , todos dirigieron su mirada al volcán que hizo una fuerte erupción

-Goten Trunks salven a sus madres, vegeta y yo nos encargaremos de el volcán

Goten y Trunks salvaron a los presentes y sus madres, mientras Goku se elevo

-Vegeta necesito tu ayuda

-tu no me ordenas kakaroto

Sin embargo Vegeta se elevó , el volcán estaba a punto de hacer una mayor erupción Goku y Vegeta lanzaron sus ataques deteniendo la lava y haciendo que retrocediese rápidamente, todo se calmó Goten y Trunks regresaron las personas ala isla .Cuando todo volvió ala normalidad el celular de Bulma sonó

-si,.,,jefe?

-y bien Bulma conseguiste el préstamo, convenciste el sr Sakamoto?

-bueno jefe yo….


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 en agradecimiento

Bulma le diría que el sr sakamoto no les aprovo el préstamo con tristesa pero este se acerco y le quito el celular a bulma

-mañana en la mañana consignare el cheque para C.C

-Deacuerdo sr sakamoto

Bulma se encontraba desconcertada hacia unos minutos el le havia negado el préstamo a su empresa , no entendia porque cambio su decisión

-no entiendo sr usted me dijo que no aprovaria el préstamo

-veras Bulma como dije la honestidad es algo muy importante para mi…

En ese momento Goku y Vegeta se acercaron a sus esposas

-pare tu esposo…aunque no estén casados, y su amigo nos acabaron de salvar, y eso es de admirar y valentía…asi que en agradecimiento , aprovare ese préstamo para C.C

-gracias sr sakamoto…se lo agradesco mucho

En ese momento goku se acerco a bulma

-creo que ya es hora de irnos…fue muy divertido estar aquí

Milk y Goten se acercaron a el y se teletransportaron

-adios bulma gracias por todo (dijo milk)

-adios trunks nos vemos otro dia

Goku y su familia se desvanecieron haciendo sorprender a los presentes

-creo que también es hora de irnos trunks…

-si mama

Trunks se elevo y alzo a su madre

-no me dejes caer

-si mama..tendre cuidado

Trunks se fue volando y fue segido por su padre , todos en especial el sr sakamoto quedaron muy sorprendidos con lo que acavavan de ver en especial el sr sakamoto quien quedo feliz

Al dia siguente

-bulma no se lo que hiciste..pero lo lograste , convensiste al sr sakamoto

Cosa que yo creía imposible

-gracias señor…haora si me disculpa ire a desempacar y descansar que este viaje fue muy largo (bulma salía de la jerencia cuando)

-el sr sakamoto en muestra de agradecimiento ha decidido invitarlos a un spa y deverias ir con tu familia


End file.
